FaLse SeduCtion
by aznqtpai
Summary: * ch. 5 up!! * A dare sends Virginia Weasley on a mission. that is, to seduce Draco Malfoy. The question is, is the seduction based on her dare, or her true feelings. PG13 for language.
1. truth or dare?

False Seduction  
  
Chapter one: Truth or Dare?  
  
Virginia Weasley boarded the Hogwarts Express. Entering her sixth year, Ginny wasn't all excited. Last year was the first year Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry held credit by exams. She had studied compulsively in Transfiguration, her favorite subject, with Hermione's help. She had decided to finish Transfiguration and took the sixth and seventh year exams, passing with flying colors.  
  
"Ginny!" Virginia turned around to find her best friend, Celestial Liu, running toward her. Celestial was a sixth year also. Ginny had gotten annoyed at her brother, Ron, and his friends at the end of last term, when they started talking to her.  
  
"Hey Celeste!"  
  
"Come on. I got us a compartment down this way," Celestial grabbed Ginny's hand and dragged her toward the far end of the Hogwarts Express.  
  
As they ran down the train, Ginny's fiery red hair soared behind her. She and Celestial had become quick friends when she transferred to England from Gallium Wizardry Academy in the U.S. Although they looked totally different, Ginny's skinny frame and fiery red, shoulder-length hair along with Celestial's short, but skinny, frame with her waist length black hair, always with different color highlights. This year, they were blue.  
  
As they arrived at the compartment she saved, Celestial's braid collided with her back, her blue highlights weaving in and out of the braid stood out. "Well, that was fun. A work out, and its not even Quidditch season," Celestial claimed smiling.  
  
Ginny and Celestial were both Chasers on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Harry had becomes Quidditch captain after Oliver Wood had left, leaving Ron as their new keeper. Right after Fred and George left Hogwarts, they opened their joke shop with the money Harry had given them in his fourth year. The shop was an absolute success. Ron and Ginny had gotten new robes, brooms and books with the profits.  
  
Celestial entered the compartment, leaving the door open for Ginny. Ginny walked in, closing the door behind her. Ginny plopped down on the seat across from Celestial. She placed her hands behind her head and leaned back against the cushion. "Feels good to be back at Hogwarts, doesn't it?"  
  
"Totally. The cool thing this year is, we get to show off your new look!" Celestial's eyes sparkled with excitement. Over the summer, Ginny finally got bored of wearing baggy jeans and past season shirts. Finally being able to buy things, Ginny, with Celestial's help of course, went shopping in the muggle realm for new clothes and, so Celestial would get off her back, some make-up.  
  
Ginny had woken up at six in the morning, contemplating what to wear. After an hour, she chose a low cut black tank top with "Angel" written on the front in silver and tight, black shorts. Ron had given her a lecture and ordered her to change into something more decent, but Ginny, obviously, didn't.  
  
"I guess so," Ginny said nervously, looking at her clothes.  
  
"You look great, Gin. Don't worry," Celestial assured her.  
  
"Right. You never have to worry about how you look. No matter what you do, you look good. I don't."  
  
Celestial grinned slyly, "Let's go find out the truth from the ones that judge us the most. Boys."  
  
As if right on cue, Colin Creevey entered their compartment, fiddling with his camera. "Do you guys mind if I -- whoa!" Colin stopped his sentence when he saw who was in the cabin. "Ginny? Wow! You...changed!"  
  
"Thank you, Colin. Did you want to sit here with us?" She asked, getting a strange look from Celestial.  
  
"Um...I'll take a rain check on that...I um...feel nervous sitting only with girls. Sorry," he claimed, darting out, leaving Celestial giggling.  
  
Haha. Now THAT was funny!" Ginny smiled. She had to admit that it was, in a strange sense. Hopefully, she didn't scare every single guy away from her. "Did you see how he stormed out after he saw you?" Celestial was laughing nonstop. Ginny threw a glare at her, "Ok. Ok. I'll stop. Sheesh!"  
  
  
  
Many fellow Hogwarts students entered Virginia and Celestial's compartment. They gaped at Ginny's change of style and Celestial's change of hair color. Finally they stopped, leaving two extremely irritated girls.  
  
"If ONE more person compliments my new look, I will seriously BURN these clothes and owl my mum to send my old, shitty clothes!" Ginny practically yelled.  
  
"And if another fuckin' person touches my hair, I will literally bitchslap them," Celestial was re-braiding her hair, now putting it in pigtails.  
  
Ginny gritted her teeth as the compartment door opened once again. She relaxed when their visitors entered.  
  
"Thank goodness it's you, Ron. If it were someone else, I would scream."  
  
"What? Too much attention for you?"  
  
"It's like they've never seen a girl change her style before."  
  
"Nobody thought you would change. You were the picture of innocence, Gin," came Harry Potter's voice. He entered along with Hermione.  
  
"Yeah. Well, sorry. And why the heck was I the symbol of innocence?"  
  
"What was something bad or perverted you did before this summer?" Ron asked.  
  
Ginny grinned, "Wouldn't you like to know?"  
  
Ron glared at her, "If you've done anything, I will seriously kill that boy!"  
  
Ginny laughed, "Ron? Who would I have to do anything romantic with? I finally got guys attention only like 30 freakin minutes ago!"  
  
Ron's face looked reliever, "Well, as long as you don't do anything with Slytherins, especially Malfoy, I'm fine."  
  
Although nobody noticed because they were too into the so uninteresting conversation, Celestial's eyes sparkled once again; evil plans brewing in her mind.  
  
  
  
After another ten minutes of random rambling from Ron, Harry and Hermione, they finally left. A grateful Ginny sighed. "Thank goodness they're gone!"  
  
"Hey Gin. I'm gonna go buy something to eat. You want anything?"  
  
"Sure. Um...anything will be fine. As long as it's something edible," Ginny replied, knowing that her friend was up to something.  
  
  
  
Celestial opened the compartment door to hear Harry insulting someone. Being tremendously curious lady, Celestial turned the corner to find Harry standing in front of a guy. Harry's 6' 2" stature was slightly over the guy, who looked about 6 foot exactly. "What the hell happened to you? It looks like you place yourself in a toaster oven and accidentally set it too high," sending Ron and Hermione into fits of laughter.  
  
'Oh my god! That's Malfoy?! Damn...' She watched as Draco and the dream team threw insults at each other. Draco stroked his blonde hair, having dyed the tips brown. Through his button down shirt, he had built up his muscles over the summer. Also, he obviously went to the beach, having got a nice tan. She had to admit, Draco Malfoy looked HOT!  
  
Celestial's mind raced. She giggled, 'oh this is just PERFECT!' She quickly bought some candy for herself and some snacks for Ginny. She hastily walked back to their compartment, finding Ginny reading a book by the window. Celestial rolled her eyes and opened the door. "Stop reading. Let's play something fun."  
  
"What's there to play, Celeste? Did you bring something to do?" Ginny asked, putting her book down.  
  
"My muggle cousin taught me a game when I was at her house this summer. It's called truth or dare. Wanna play?"  
  
"Sounds interesting enough. How do you play?"  
  
"I ask you truth or dare. You pick one. For truth, I get to ask you any question and you have to answer truthfully. For dare, I get to tell you something to do, and you have to do it." As Celestial explained the game, she wore a sly grin.  
  
Ginny sighed. "Fine."  
  
"Okay. Truth or dare?"  
  
"Truth."  
  
"Chicken," Celestial said, getting a look from Ginny. "Are you still in love with Harry Potter?"  
  
Ginny laughed, "No way in hell. He is now a bloody idiot! Now that I answered it, is it my turn to ask you?" Celestial just nodded. "Truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare."  
  
Ginny smirked, "I dare you to flirt with Colin."  
  
Celestial had on a disgusted face. "GROSS! COLIN CREEVEY!? Come on! ANYONE but Colin"  
  
"Nope!"  
  
"You are SO going to get it!" They walked out to find Colin was walking past them. "Hey baby." Celestial said seductively. She winked at him as they entered back into their compartment, an amused Ginny following her. "Your turn. Truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare."  
  
"Now that's more like it. I dare you to..." Celestial smirked, an idea popping in her mind, "seduce Draco Malfoy"  
  
~+~+~+~+~  
  
Sorry that it's so short! I didn't want to bore you with all the stupid talk. Please forgive me!!! 


	2. lighting the fire

Hey! Okay, I need to clear something up/add something. Ginny also skipped one yr of potions, okay? Just had to add that, or else the scheduling wouldn't work. Oh and about the scheduling. It's block scheduling. Four classes a day. Jus like high school.  
  
Oh. And * reading * ' thinking ' + reference at bottom + so, yeah. Bye.  
  
Disclaimer: I in no way own Harry potter or the book princess nevermore. Thank you, bye bye.  
Chapter Two: Lighting the fire  
  
"What?!" Ginny screamed, "You GOTTA be kidding me, Celeste!"  
  
"Come on! Put some excitement in your life. You've never even kissed a guy, yet even had a boyfriend. I admired your chase on Harry, but come on Ginny! I'm just giving you an extra push. Plus, if you survive this dare, I'll do something for you, anything."  
  
"What? You don't think I can seduce Malfoy?"  
  
Celestial laughed, "You haven't seen the new Malfoy,"  
  
Ginny's eyes narrowed at Celestial, "What do you mean by 'the new Malfoy?"  
  
Celestial smirked, "You'll find out," she got up and opened her trunk. She pulled out a black robe and casually put it on. She grabbed her purse and started out the door, "You better hurry up, Gin," and she left, leaving Ginny to herself.  
  
Ginny slowly took out her robes. New Malfoy? What was that all about? She swung the robes over he shoulders. She grabbed her book and left the compartment, bumping into someone.  
  
She looked up to see a guy. He looked so familiar, yet so different at the same time. His silver eyes glared at her, "Watch where you're going, Weasley."  
  
Ginny's eyes narrowed. Only one person called her Weasley. "Malfoy?!"  
  
=+= Ginny's POV =+=  
  
"What?" Malfoy said.  
  
"What the hell happened to you?" I looked at his hair. He hadn't slicked it back, so it was messy. The brown tips contrasted the blonde, making it look really cool. My eyes drifted to his body. 'Whoa! Since when did Malfoy have muscles?' I caught myself from going any further. 'Holy shit! I was NOT just checking out Malfoy. Oh God...this isn't happening.'  
  
"Ginny! Come one!" I heard Celestial's voice call.  
  
=+= Normal POV =+=  
  
Ginny stood up hastily, leaving Draco on the floor. She ran toward Celestial, red hair trailing behind her. Draco picked up a book from the ground. "+ Princess Nevermore +" was the title. Draco stood up. While walking toward the carriages, he opened the book to the first page, revealing its owner. "This book belongs to Virginia Weasley. Please return it, NOW!" was written. Draco shrugged and kept turning the pages.  
  
"Ch. 1. The Wishing Pool...Princess Quinn raised both arms to steady herself as she balanced upon the wizard's footstool..." he read.  
  
He looked up to find Crabbe and Goyle waving at him. Draco rolled his eyes, but stepped into their carriage anyway. He sat down and reopened Ginny's book.  
"What happened to you?" Celestial asked Virginia as she caught up.  
  
"Ran into someone," Ginny replied, "Oh, and you truly suck!"  
  
"Who? And yes, I know. But what are you mad at me this time?" Celestial flashed a grin as they stepped onto a carriage.  
  
"One word to answer both questions. Malfoy," Celestial broke down into a fit of laughter. "It's not funny! You didn't tell me that over the holidays he got so damn sexy!" Celestial laughed even harder, "Oh lord. I just said that out loud..."  
  
Ginny spent the whole carriage ride scowling at Celestial and begging her to change her dare. "What? Don't have the guts? If you don't do this dare, you're proving Ron right about you being innocent."  
  
"Damn you. I hate it when you're right," Ginny confessed as the carriage stopped, arriving at Hogwarts.  
  
"Then you must hate everything because I'm always right."  
  
"Well, for one, I'm going to prove you, Ron and everyone else wrong."  
  
Celestial winked, "This is year is so gonna rock!"  
They entered the Great Hall and scrambled to their tables. Ginny looked around. The ceiling, like every other year, was bewitched to look like the night sky. The candles floated in midair. Empty plates lay before them. Ginny looked up at the professors' table. She saw Snape, Hagrid, Madame Hooch, Dumbledore, Madame Pomfrey, Flitwick, Sprout, and Trelawney.  
  
As she walked down toward the end of the Gryffindor table, Celestial heard her name being called, "Celeste!" She looked over to see Colin Creevey. Ginny giggled beside her.  
  
"Yes, Colin?" Celeste asked.  
  
"Um...I was just wondering if you and Ginny wanted to sit with me," Colin asked, making Ginny laugh even harder.  
  
She glanced at Ginny, "So sorry, Colin. But, Gin and I were planning on sitting with Ron, Harry and Hermione if they let us." She flashed a smile.  
  
"Oh," Colin looked disappointed, "the offer's still open if you can't."  
  
"Thanks anyway!" Celestial answered, dragging a suffocating Ginny along with her. They approached Harry and co. "Do you mind if we sit by you guys?"  
  
Harry looked up, "Nope."  
  
"Good," Celestial flung still-laughing Ginny down on the bench.  
  
"What's wrong with Ginny?" Hermione asked.  
  
Celestial didn't answer. Ginny signaled that if they waited, she would tell them. That was if she ever stopped laughing of course. "Colin----- Colin asked us ----- to sit ----- with him," she finally got out  
  
Ron snorted, "What kind of idiot is he?"  
As everyone got settled, the doors sprung open, revealing Professor McGonagall and the new first years. Professor McGonagall led them down the aisle between the house tables.  
  
Ginny giggled as she remembered her walk down. She had looked for Ron and Harry but they had been lectured for taking her dad's enchanted car. Her eyes drifted toward the Slytherin table on the other side of the room. ' I'm going to kill Celestial for choosing Malfoy. Damn...but who knew he could be so freakin hot? ' Ginny saw Draco talking with Blaise Zabini. ' Shit. Who knew I would ever be jealous of a Zabini '  
  
She heard a voice speak to her, "See anything you like?" Ginny snapped out of her trance. Her head turned to find Celestial grinning.  
  
"Ugh. I hate you!" Ginny whispered  
  
"I know that already. Now shush. Dumbledore's gonna make his grand speech," Celestial said, attempting to act proper. Ginny shook her head in laughter.  
"Ladies and Gentlemen! I welcome you to another year at Hogwarts," Dumbledore was standing behind the middle of the professor table. His glasses rested on his nose. His gaze scanned the room over the brim of his glasses, as if they were unneeded. "Once again, I will repeat that the forbidden forest is NOT allowed for students to enter. Now, this year you must expect the unexpected. Things are not as they seem, nor are intentions. Darkness will turn to light, lust will turn to love, and dreams will turn to reality. Now, we eat."  
  
Food appeared on plates in front of them, and everyone dug in.  
"So, when's the seducing going to begin?" Celestial asked as they walked down the hall trailing everybody else. They had gotten a nasty shock at the end of the feast. Their head boy and girl were now Malfoy and Hermione. Everybody knew Hermione would be head girl, but Malfoy? He practically failed Transfiguration last year.  
  
"Whenever I get the chance, Celeste. Whenever I get the chance..." Ginny replied.  
*The dragon passed under a giant arch: YOU ARE NOW LEAVING WONDERLAND PARK. Quinn leaned toward the window to take it all in. "I'm fine, Sarah, thank you."  
  
Sarah gave a little gasp. "How did you know my name?"  
  
"I overheard your brother calling you."  
  
"Adam?"  
  
At the mention of his name, Adam rose up in the seat in front of her and leaned his elbows against the headrest.  
  
His eyes quickly took her face, her hair, and her gown. He offered his hand. "Hi. I'm Adam Dover."  
  
Quinn didn't know what she was supposed to do, so she crooked her wrist and took hold of his fingers, expecting him to bow and kiss her hand. "I-I'm Quinn," she replied, feeling shy under his scrutiny. *  
Draco put the book down. This was what girls read? They actually weren't THAT bad. Besides, the plot seemed interesting even though he wasn't a big fan of romance. The book needed some evil in it. He smirked. Draco took off his glasses. ' I can't believe I have to wear these. Couldn't father pay someone to fix my eyes so I wouldn't have to wear these blasted things? ' Draco's eyes had become worse over the summer, causing him to wear contacts during the day and glasses at night. He turned off his reading light next to his bed.  
  
His silver eyes sparkled in the dark night. He wasn't looking forward to tomorrow. The students had received their schedules after the feast. He had Care of Magical Creature first thing in the morning. He wished he had potions. He loved how Professor Snape favored the Slytherins and how he hated the Gryffindors. After CMC, he had Herbology, Potions then Defense against the Dark Arts (DADA). Then the next day, he had Transfiguration first, then Arithmancy, Divination and Charms. How he hated Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall. She favored no one, except bloody Potter, Weasel and the Mudblood. They seemed to get the blessings from all the teachers. Even Professor Snape started warming up to them last year. He actually gave them points.  
  
Draco placed his glasses on his nightstand. Him being head boy was a surprise to everyone, including himself. He wouldn't admit it, but he could have sworn that Potter would have gotten this "honor". Draco pulled the covers over him and fell asleep.  
Ginny searched for her book. She had searched her trunk, bag and robes. It wasn't anywhere. "Ugh!" she sat down on her bed, arms crossed in front of her.  
  
Celestial's head popped down from the top bunk. "When'd you last have it?"  
  
"I was reading it on the train...Then you decided to play truth or dare so I put it down," Celestial giggled, getting a glare from Ginny as she continued, "then when I left the compartment I picked it up, I ran into Malfoy and then I caught up with you..."  
  
"Hm...You didn't have it when you caught up with me though. Unless you put it in your robe."  
  
"But I already checked in my robes, it isn't there. Oh crap. That means I left it on the train...and I was just getting to the good part, too!" Ginny frowned.  
  
"Just write home for another copy."  
  
"Can't. it was a muggle book and you know my parents don't like going into the muggle world anymore."  
  
"Oh. Well, get another book them."  
  
"Ugh, fine."  
Draco walked into potions angry and frustrated. Having Care of Magical Creatures and Herbology right after each other was horrific.  
  
Draco noticed Virginia was sitting in the room. ' What is she doing here? This is seventh year potions, not sixth. At least I think it is. ' Draco thought for a moment, ' Yeah. It is! '  
  
Draco walked up to Ginny and sat down right next to her. Her eyes never moved from her book. "You do realize this is seventh year potions, right?" he asked.  
  
Ginny set her book down, placing her finger where she was. She turned her head to face Draco, her expression emotionless. "I'm not stupid. I know perfectly well that this is potions for seventh years."  
  
"We--" Draco started.  
  
Professor Snape entered the room, cutting him off, "I will be the first to announce that Headmaster Dumbledore has told us to assign student seats this year. And worse of all, they are to be mixed houses." Most of the students groaned, especially since this class was a Slytherin/Gryffindor class.  
  
Professor had some nerve. He had placed Draco with Potter. Although, he sat behind Virginia Weasley, which he didn't absolutely despise.  
Class was awful. Draco was tortured by working with Potter. Snape had announced that this would be their seating assignment for the rest of the year, unless told otherwise. They were to write down every potion they learned in all six years of them taking potions. Draco had gotten a bad mark on that because he and Harry spent most of the time just glaring at each other, refusing to work with each other. However, Ginny and Crabbe had gotten top marks. Draco figured Ginny had to have done all the work. He knew for a fact that Crabbe wasn't smart enough to even think of one potion.  
The days rolled by. Soon enough, they were already two weeks into the school year.  
  
"Ginny! You still haven't even STARTED seducing him. When the hell are you?" Celestial asked with an annoyed tone  
  
"Celeste. I'm getting there. I haven't gotten a chance to. I'm getting closer, okay? I promise it'll be soon." Ginny answered, heading toward Transfiguration.  
  
Being that she'd passed the seventh year exam for transfiguration, Ginny was now Professor McGonagall's aid. She cleaned, taught, and even answered questions for the seventh year Ravenclaw/Slytherin class. Celestial was mad and happy about Ginny having passed the class. She was mad that because of it, she missed the class, now having nobody else to talk to. However, she was happy that Ginny, being the kind person she was, was willing to help her with her own Transfiguration homework.  
  
"Virginia!" McGonagall called, "Would you please come here for a second?"  
  
Ginny strolled over to Malfoy's desk, in which Professor McGonagall was standing in front of, a frustrated look on her face. "Yes, professor?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy here is having trouble keeping up with the class. You are to tutor him everyday after dinner. The classroom will be charmed to lock when both of you are in here and will stay locked for an hour and a half. If you are not here, whichever one of you will be severely punished. Understand?" she stated, looking at both Draco and Ginny. Both had nervous looks on their face. "Do you two understand?" They both nodded hesitantly. "Good. This starts tonight." She, then, walked off, leaving Draco and Ginny to glare at each other.  
  
"I can't believe this. Out of all the people who are having trouble, and I tell you, there are a lot, I have to tutor YOU?" Ginny complained.  
  
"You think I'm going to enjoy this?" Draco asked. Ginny stared at Draco for a long time, making him very uncomfortable. "What?" he asked.  
  
She put her finger under his chin, "Never mind. I think I'm going to like this after all." She left, leaving him staring at her as she did.  
At dinner, Ginny told Celestial what had happened during Transfiguration.  
  
"No way! You did that?" Celestial asked giggling  
  
"Yeah. So?" Ginny asked.  
  
"What? What did you do?" The girls looked up to see Harry.  
  
"Nothing Harry. Nothing at all." Celestial asked innocently.  
  
"Okay...anyways. Ginny?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Are you doing anything tonight after dinner? I was thinking of hanging out." Harry asked.  
  
' Hold on. Was Harry asking her on a date? Or what? ' Ginny thought to herself. She chuckled inside her mind. ' This is great. Just great. You stop liking him, and he starts liking you. At least I don't have to lie about my excuse for not going. '  
  
"I'm sorry, Harry. But I have to do something for Professor McGonagall after dinner."  
  
"What about tomorrow?"  
  
"I have it every day after dinner for I don't know how long. I'm sorry." Ginny said, trying to sound sympathetic.  
  
"Oh. Well, okay." Harry sadly said. He walked away slowly.  
  
Celestial broke into a fit of laughter, "Oh. That's just priceless. The year you stop liking him, he starts liking you. That's hilarious! I think you're starting a fan club for yourself. All the guys are noticing you. I think every single guy in our year has."  
  
"Except Colin," Ginny added, going into her own fit of laughter.  
  
"That's not funny."  
  
"If my 'fan club' is funny, Colin liking you is." Ginny added.  
  
"Oh well. At least now you can start seducing. You must tell me EVERYTHING that happens!" Celestial squealed.  
As dinner was over, Draco made his way to the Transfiguration room for his tutoring session. He couldn't believe that Professor McGonagall would do this to head boy! It was inconceivable, an absolute horror.  
  
He entered to find Ginny reading yet another book. "Where do you find all these books anyway?" Ginny just ignored him. They heard the door lock. "Are we going to get through with this or not?"  
  
"Fine." Ginny placed her bookmark in the book and put the book in the bag, "before we start, we're getting some rules known. One, I'm going to wear normal clothes. These robes are gross and way out of style. If you have a problem with it, I'm sorry. You can wear normal clothes, too. Two, you will follow my directions. And three..." she hesitated, "ok. I haven't thought of a three yet. But do you understand what I'm asking?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Good." Ginny said as she took off her robe, revealing a dark red tank top and jean shorts. "So what are you having trouble in anyway?"  
  
"Pretty much everything." Draco commented, staring at Ginny's choice of clothing, unable to completely concentrate.  
  
"Specifically being...what?"  
  
"Specifically being everything."  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes. "Fine. We'll start from the beginning." She went over to McGonagall's shelf of materials that she used for all her classes. Ginny pulled out a button and put if in front of Draco. "Change it."  
  
"Into what?"  
  
"Whatever you want. As long as it's sane and small."  
  
"Um...sure."  
  
After changing the button into a bead, a pencil, a pendant then an earring they finally stopped. "Is that enough?"  
  
"For small things, yes. Seventh years are supposed to know how to change a chair into a nightstand. Go." Ginny instructed.  
  
"Uh..." Draco tried at least twenty times before Ginny stopped him.  
  
"Okay. We'll start from there."  
  
They spent the rest of their tutoring session working on changing the chair. They heard a click from the door, signaling that the session was over.  
  
"I can't believe we have to do this every single day." Draco stated.  
  
"I, personally, didn't find it that bad. Did you?" Ginny asked, putting her robe back on.  
  
"Well, not totally. But I still think I would have better evenings without this."  
  
"Fine. I'll try to make it fun. You can think of ways, too."  
  
"Alright." He said as ideas brewed up in his mind.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow, Malfoy." She replied. She left the door swaying her hips, leaving Draco mesmerized.  
Celestial laughed as Ginny told her what happened. "I can't believe he actually followed your directions. There must be a reason."  
  
"Yeah. Besides the fact that he kept staring at me! He like totally freaked out when I took off my robes. Sheesh."  
"Draco?" Blaise asked.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Where were you after dinner, anyway?" she asked.  
  
"Oh. Professor McGonagall's making me get tutored by the smallest Weasley."  
  
"Oh. All right. Good night." She said.  
  
"Yeah. Good night." Draco said as she left him all alone in the Slytherin common room. What was it about Virginia Weasley that made him feel lightheaded? He couldn't understand it. She was a Weasley for heavens sake. He couldn't, he wouldn't, fall for a Weasley. But could he really control his feelings?  
Boring ending, I know. I'm sorry. But I had to get it over with. I wanna get to my angst scene!!! Lolz.  
  
+ Princess Nevermore + a really, really cool book! It's by Dian Curtis Regan. GO READ IT if you like romance! It's soooo cute. +  
  
* missy * 


	3. the fire burns

HI! I realized, more people read Draco/Ginny than *character in HP*/OC. Haha. Oh, and for all you people out there who are annoyed with the characters being OOC *cough angelee cough* I'll try not to. Haha.  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of its' characters along with the Princess Nevermore book! So far, I only own Celestial and Elijah! Bye bye! ^_^  
False Seduction  
  
Chapter three: The fire burns  
Ginny woke up with a jolt, hitting her head on the top bunk above her. "Shit!"  
  
She heard Celestial gasp, "What was that?"  
  
"It was just me, Celeste." Ginny rubbed her forehead.  
  
"Well, Sheesh! That freakin' scared me," Celestial said, climbing down from the bunk, unable to get back to sleep. "What time is it, anyway?"  
  
Ginny looked at the nearby clock. It showed that it was only 4:30 a.m. Both girls groaned.  
Celestial and Ginny walked to lunch very grumpily. Professor Sprout had made them search for worms in the plants during Herbology. How that helped them learn about them, they did not know.  
  
"I swear. Sprout just made us do that just so SHE wouldn't have to." Celestial commented, sitting down at the Gryffindor table. Ginny nodded in assurance.  
  
"Ginny!" Ginny turned to see Elijah Garner, a sixth year Ravenclaw, running toward her.  
  
"Hey Elijah! What's up?"  
  
"Dumbledore's letting us have a party in the charms corridor. I asked if I could invite you guys, and since you're not Slytherins, and they let me." Elijah answered.  
  
"Cool!" Celestial exclaimed, a sly grin on her face. "What time?"  
  
"After dinner in two days. You think you guys can come?"  
  
"Oh, shit. I'll have to ask McGonagall." Elijah cocked an eyebrow. "I tutor someone after dinner everyday."  
  
"Ah. Well, just tell me tomorrow in Care of Magical Creatures."  
  
"Alright." Ginny answered. Elijah turned around and rushed back to the Ravenclaw table, leaving Virginia to think about her problem. "This isn't fair! I might have to miss the FIRST party, other than the Yule Ball, in Hogwarts because Malfoy doesn't understand Transfiguration. That's bullshit!"  
  
"Yeah, well. Life sucks. Can I still go if you don't?" Celestial asked.  
  
Ginny faked a gasp, "What? You would go without me?"  
  
Celestial flashed a grin, "Ginny, darling, just because you're my best friend doesn't mean my life revolves around you. So sorry to disappoint you though."  
  
"Well then!"  
Ginny walked into Transfiguration with the Ravenclaw party in mind. She walked toward McGonagall's office.  
  
"Professor?" Ginny stuck her head into the Professor's office.  
  
She found Professor McGonagall sitting at her gathering parchment that was scattered all over her table. "Ah, Ms. Weasley. I assume you're here to ask if you can skip your tutoring session with Mr. Malfoy to attend the Ravenclaw gathering the day after next?"  
  
"Yes, Professor." Ginny stated nervously.  
  
"Well, I understand that you would want to join the party, but you will have to ask you to ask Mr. Malfoy if he would like to join you. If you BOTH are willing to attend, then you may. Otherwise, you may not." Ginny moved away from the door as McGonagall walked through, into the classroom where the Slytherins and Ravenclaws had already arrived.  
  
' Well, this is just great. I have to convince MALFOY to go to a RAVENCLAW party? This is going to be impossible! ' Ginny thought.  
  
"Ms. Weasley!" Ginny heard Professor call her. She quickly walked over. "Even though you are teaching Mr. Malfoy after dinners, which I do trust you are doing, I would like you to help him during class, also. You two will sit in the back of the room together, working out the things Mr. Malfoy has been unable to learn." McGonagall informed.  
  
Draco stood up and grabbed his bag. He stalked over toward the back table and sat down. Ginny followed, slumping down in her seat. "Well, this is just fantastic." Ginny claimed.  
  
"I thought you said tutoring me wouldn't be so bad?" Draco stated flirtatiously.  
  
"Hm...I guess you're right. I mean, really. An hour and a half in locked in a room with a boy. That's actually a pretty good deal, even though it's only with you, Malfoy." Ginny joked.  
  
"Well then. I'm going to have to make you fall for my charm." Draco smirked  
  
Ginny put on an innocent face, "What charm?"  
  
Before Draco could come up with a comeback, class was dismissed. Ginny picked up her bag and left the room without a glance behind her, heading to Defense against the Dark Arts. Draco, however, exited the room and departed for Divenation.  
That night, Draco entered the Transfiguration room to find Ginny sitting in a chair, legs propped upon the table, reading yet another book. Her robe was on the floor along with her wand and messenger bag. She appeared to not have noticed his presence. He looked at her choice of outfit for tonight. This seemed to have become a ritual for Draco. His heart raced as he saw her wearing a black spaghetti-strapped shirt and jean shorts.  
  
"Are you going to stand there all day?" Ginny closed her book and swung her legs to the floor, turning to look at Draco. He just stared at her, "I heard the door lock."  
  
"Ah. That's right."  
  
Silence awoke between them as the two just stared at each other. Ginny's brown eyes met Draco's silver ones. They seemed lost until Ginny decided to speak. "So, Malfoy, are you busy the day after tomorrow?" she said as she rose from her seat, slowly walking toward Draco.  
  
"Um...Let's see. Not that I know of, why?"  
  
The gap between Draco and Ginny was slowly disappearing. Soon, their faces were inches apart. "My Ravenclaw friend, Elijah, invited me to a party they're holding in the Charms corridor. Slytherin's aren't invited. But, being that I can't go unless you go, I'm inviting you."  
  
Their breath lingered. Draco closed his eyes for a second, taking a deep breath to calm the nervousness in his stomach. ' Why was this happening? He couldn't be falling for Weasley here, could he? ' "You said Slytherin's weren't allowed.  
  
"Well, I'll have to talk to them. I'm sure they'll be okay with it. As long as I don't bring any other Slytherin's." Ginny explained. Their faces were now an inch away. Ginny's stomach fluttered with butterflies. Never in a million years, would she have thought she would ever be this close to Draco Malfoy. She inhaled his scent. He smelled of dust and ash. ' Most likely from those dusty dungeons...' she thought. "So? Will you go?" Ginny bit her sensual lips.  
  
Draco hesitated a bit. But eventually nodded.  
  
Before things got out of hand, Ginny turned her head, flinging her hair into Draco's face, snapping him out of his trance. "Great! We'll meet in front of this room after dinner that day, okay?"  
  
Draco cursed himself in his mind for falling for her petty trick. "Fine."  
  
"Now, let's get to work." Ginny said.  
Virginia and Celestial talked all the way toward Hagrid's hut where their Care of Magical Creatures class was.  
  
"You're going to try and get the Ravenclaw's to let Malfoy, the worst of the worst, to their party?" Celestial asked.  
  
"Pretty much. Yeah." Ginny claimed.  
  
"Good luck!" Celestial whispered as a group of Ravenclaw's approached them. She stood aside to see how Ginny would handle this.  
"Hey you guys!" Ginny greeted.  
  
"Hey Ginny." They all said.  
  
Elijah stepped forward, noticing Ginny's uneasiness. He pulled her away from the group so they could speak privately. "So, what did McGonagall say?" Elijah asked.  
  
"Uh...I can't go unless the student I'm tutoring can go."  
  
"Okay. So who are you tutoring?"  
  
"Um...uh..." Ginny stuttered. Her heart raced from both nerves and the thought of Draco. Elijah gave her a weird look. She took a deep breath, "Malfoy." She quickly answered.  
  
Elijah sighed, rubbing his temples. "Malfoy? Geez. I don't know about that, Gin. Of all the people it had to be Malfoy."  
  
"It's not like I CHOSE to tutor him, Elijah. Of all the people that are having trouble in McGonagall's class, and trust me, there's a lot, I just had to get stuck with him." Ginny explained.  
  
"Alright. Let me ask them, okay?"  
  
Ginny watched as Elijah told them about their dilemma. Most of them sent odd looks toward Ginny's direction, making her roll her eyes. ' What was so wrong about Malfoy being at their party. What's the worst he could do around a bunch of Ravenclaw's? '  
  
She watched as Elijah argued. She smiled inwardly. She knew they wouldn't not let her go. Ravenclaw's weren't exactly the partying kind of people; they're more of the followers. They needed somebody to lead them. Of course, they had Celestial, but knowing her, she'd be too busy flirting with the one or two cute Ravenclaw guys. (A/N: oh! DISSSSSS to Ravenclaw!!! Haha)  
  
Elijah grinned at Ginny while he walked back toward her. "You knew we'd say yes, didn't you?"  
  
"Obviously. What's a party without me?"  
  
Elijah just laughed.  
The next two days flew by. Ginny stepped out of the girls' dormitories to find Ron, Harry and Hermione talking on the sofas in the common room.  
  
Ron looked up at her and spoke. "I hear you're going to the Ravenclaw party, Gin."  
  
Virginia smiled, "You know I'd never willingly miss a party, Ron."  
  
"Don't do anything stupid, okay? I hear Malfoy's going." Harry instructed, sounding worried.  
  
Ginny laughed, "Obviously he's going. That's the only way I could go. If he did. It's not like he's going to do something. He's the only Slytherin going...I think. You three aren't going?" Ginny faked sounding disappointed.  
  
"Nah. We're going over to Hagrid's."  
  
"Ah. I see." Ginny said. Inside she rolled her eyes. ' Figures they'd miss a perfectly good party for something stupid '  
  
Celestial entered the common room. "Come on, Ginny! Dinner's starting!"  
  
"Alright, alright!"  
Draco stood outside the Transfiguration room waiting for Virginia. He didn't decide to dress nice for this so-called party. He decided to wear muggle clothes: a black t-shirt and black shorts (A/N: just for your info, the shorts go below his knees...like all guy shorts. Why they're like that, I still do not understand).  
  
"Wait long, Malfoy?" He heard a feminine voice ask.  
  
He looked up to find none other than Ginny. A friend was in the distance. "Not especially."  
  
"Good. By the way, this is my best friend, Celestial Liu." Celestial smiled sweetly while Draco just nodded.  
  
They walked slowly toward the Charms corridor. Ginny and Celestial were talking while Draco followed, a few feet behind. He, first, looked at Celestial. She wasn't that bad looking. Her hair was beautiful. One could see the blue highlights swirl in her hair, which were in two buns on top of her head. Ginny, however, had let her fiery red hair down. As she walked it, flew behind her.  
  
They stopped in front of the corridor. They took off their school robes, revealing what they wore underneath. He stared at Ginny choice of clothing. She wore a red tank top and her short, black skirt, which made her look at least a year older. Celestial, however, wore jean shorts, and a blue cut- sleeve shirt.  
  
"You don't want to be here, do you?" Ginny asked, staring back at Draco. Celestial turned around and walked in. As she opened the door, music blasted outwards. It ended as soon as it came, when she closed the door, leaving Ginny and Draco to talk.  
  
"I'm fine with it. I guess a 'party' is better than being stuck in the Transfiguration room learning." Draco answered casually. "You don't have to hang out with me. I'll be fine doing...erm...something."  
  
Ginny giggled. "Okay. So, I guess I'll see you later?"  
  
"Yeah, sure." Draco said, taking off his robe. Draco walked up to the door and opened it for Ginny. She stepped inside, giving a sweet smile to Draco as she did. He, reluctantly, entered to find the deafening music comforting.  
Draco watch as Ginny ran off to find Elijah and some other familiar people. As soon as she left, some blonde girl came up to him and giggled. "Hi!" the girl greeted. She had a huge smile on her face. Draco looked at her figure. Her bright orange t-shirt and blue pants made him shut his eyes. She really didn't know how to match.  
  
Draco forced a smile. "Hi..." Before she could say anything else, he quickly fled, leaving her standing there with a frown on her face.  
  
He looked up to see Elijah and Ginny standing on a desk. Elijah said something, but the music drowned it out, making it look like he was just mouthing words. He saw Ginny just look at him confused. Elijah put his mouth next to her ear and repeated his words. Pangs of jealously raided Draco's mind, making him mentally punch himself. Draco watched as Ginny smile. Her smile was so sweet and innocent.  
  
Elijah picked up a microphone, "Attention everybody! We're going to have a performance by the one and only Ginny Weasley!" Everybody screamed in excitement. Draco watched as Elijah tossed the microphone to her.  
  
Draco just stared as Ginny looked around the room, waiting for the music to start. Her eyes locked with Draco's for a split second before the music started.  
  
~ He must be out there, somewhere, waiting for me...  
  
Tell me how long, 'till I'm not just dreaming  
  
How long, 'till somebody cares  
  
How long, 'till I meet an angel  
  
And give him my heart, when can I start  
  
How long 'till I fall in love...  
  
I've always believed that my dreams would come true  
  
That one of these nights he'd appear, he'd be here in my arms  
  
I see it all, so clearly, how it could be  
  
I wish he was kissin' me now...~  
  
Draco watched, practically mesmerized, as Ginny sang. She moved her hips to the music, making Draco's stomach flutter. He raked his messy blond hair with his fingers as more annoying girls surrounded him, attempting to flirt. Keyword: attempting.  
Ginny walked into potions the next day with a smile on her face. She had had loads of fun at the Ravenclaw party the night before. She often found herself looking in the crowd for Draco, only to find him surrounded by girls. She, too, felt jealously arise in her mind.  
  
"Hallo Crabbe." She greeted happily.  
  
"Hm...?" Crabbe looked at her with his usual puzzled expression.  
  
Ginny saw Draco sitting there staring at her. Their eyes locked as Professor Snape entered the classroom.  
  
"Get seated!" he yelled, making Ginny break eye contact and scramble into her seat.  
Draco walked into Transfiguration the next day to find Virginia already sitting there. He walked over to his seat and sat down. "Hey." he greeted, giving her a smile, a genuine smile, not a smirk.  
  
"Hi," she replied, "I never got the chance to ask in potions yesterday did you enjoy the party?"  
  
"I guess." Draco said, staring at her.  
  
Ginny tried to ignore his stare. She felt it scanning her face. "Good." She was all she managed to say.  
  
"I enjoyed watching you sing." Draco whispered, turning to face Professor McGonagall talk to the class. "Oh, listening too."  
  
"Why'd you cancel last night?" Ginny asked curiously.  
  
"Too much homework that was due today." Draco said. "McGonagall understood.  
  
"Right. I'm guessing you procrastinated like no other?"  
  
"Obviously."  
Ginny sat up in her bed. Celestial was busy working on a project for Transfiguration with Natalie, another sixth year Gryffindor. She realized that life was pretty boring without anyone around. Ginny glanced at the clock. "Well, I seem to have great timing." She muttered to herself, for it was five minutes before dinnertime. She, somehow, managed to lift herself off of her bed and walk out of the dormitories, into the common room, only to find Ron and Hermione having a snog session on one of the sofas.  
  
"Oh! Gross!" Ron and Hermione jerked apart. "Can't you go get a room or something? I mean, I respect you two trying to show your emotions to each other, but I think most people would prefer it to be in private." Ginny stated grinning.  
  
Ron just glared at his little sister. "So, anyways. How was the Ravenclaw party, Gin?"  
  
"Yeah. I heard you're quite the singer." Harry's voice came. He was in the corner of the common room reading a book.  
  
"It was fine." Ginny said. "Hold on. You were just sitting there...while these two were snogging?" she shivered, "Why didn't you stop them? I sure as hell would have."  
  
Harry just stared at her. "Well, I've gotten quite used to it being that it happens every single day."  
  
"Thanks, Harry." Ron glared then turned to face Ginny, "and since when have you cursed?"  
  
"Since a long time ago, Ron." Ginny informed. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to dinner."  
(Meanwhile...)  
  
*Cam missed her terribly and had lain on his cot, wishing as many times as there were grains of sand in the hourglass, he'd traveled to outer earth with her. Was she safe? Where did she stay the night? Had she found food? Was she angry at him for sending her there? Or pleased with him for causing it?  
  
Too many painful questions bothered his mind, making his heart catch in his throat.  
  
Was she missing him, too?*  
  
' Okay. Now this guy is pathetic. What kind of freak asks if some girl's missing him? '  
  
For what he didn't realize was as he was reading the passage, he thought of a special girl. He felt as if he were living that part of the story. For he was Cam that special girl was Quinn...  
  
"Shit!" Draco said as he noticed the time on the clock. He was late for dinner. This usually wasn't a big problem being that he normally didn't eat dinner in the Great Hall. The noise aggravated him. But he promised Blaise so they could work on their DADA homework that was due tomorrow. He stomped his shoes on and grabbed his robe.  
  
Flinging his robe on, he dashed from his room, through the common room, down the halls and into the Great Hall, to find that they had already started eating.  
  
"Draco!" Blaise was standing up, waving at him to go over to her.  
  
Draco found this quite embarrassing, especially being the strange teenagers they were, there were many gossipers. He glanced at the Gryffindor table to find Lavender and Parvati giggling uncontrollably, every once in a while glancing up at Draco, for they were the biggest gossipers in the whole school.  
  
"Was that really necessary, Blaise?" Draco said through his gritted teeth.  
  
"Well, I wasn't sure you were going to show up, and YOU'RE the one that knows more about the Dark Arts than I do."  
  
"That's true. So tell me again why I'm helping YOU for this homework?" Draco narrowed his eyes at Blaise. He hated doing people favors, especially if there wasn't an up side toward him.  
  
"Because I helped you with your Herbology homework last week."  
  
"Ah, right." Draco said, rolling his eyes. ' Well, I got a bad mark on that damn homework. I might as well make her get one as well. I absolutely despise being taken advantage of... ' he thought.  
  
Draco spent most of dinner giving Blaise answers to her homework while he worked on hers. He had purposely moved to sit across her so she wouldn't realize that he was giving her the wrong answers. Hopefully Professor Snape wasn't announcing the grades on this homework, or else Draco would get a severe bitch slapping from Blaise. Draco shivered at the thought.  
  
Right before the last question, which Blaise was having trouble understanding, Draco's eyes wandered toward the Gryffindor table. He saw Ginny happily conversing with Celestial. He also realized that Bloody Potter was staring at her. Jealously arose once again.  
Ginny laughed as Celestial told her what had happened in the library when she and Natalie were working on their project.  
  
"Colin did WHAT?" Harry asked.  
  
Celestial had to try to keep herself from laughing uncontrollably to repeat the story to Harry. "He decided to try and sneak pictures of who knows what- -"  
  
Ginny interrupted her, "Oh, but we DO know what."  
  
Celestial glared at her best friend. "Fine! But the stupidest thing was that he was sitting behind me, where, of course, Natalie saw him and whispered me that he was aiming his camera. I secretly aimed my wand towards him and yelled tarantellegra then mobilicorpus to get his camera. I snapped a picture of him dancing on the table. Then I turned to him and said ' Do you mind if I borrow your camera to get this film developed, sweetie? ' He looked as if he was going to faint, which, obviously, was impossible that he had to keep dancing. Then we left, leaving poor Colin to somehow find a way to stop dancing.' Celestial flashed a smile, obviously proud of what she did.  
"Draco!" Draco snapped his head toward Blaise, sending her a deadly glare.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"You're supposed to be helping me, remember?" Blaise said in an annoyed tone  
  
"Right." He read over the question. ' Oh my. What an idiot. This is like the easiest question ever. Oh well. ' He quickly scanned his mind so that he could trick her into writing it. If it was too off she wouldn't believe him and this whole scheme would have been blown. He finally thought of a good answer and responded to her.  
  
"Thank you!" Blaise said.  
  
Draco and Blaise talked with the other Slytherins until the end of dinner. He hadn't noticed that Ginny had slipped away.  
Draco approached the Transfiguration room tired and annoyed. Blaise had insisted on talking about clothes, shoes and make-up with all her friends, forcing Draco to join their conversation. All which Draco had no interest in.  
  
Opening the door, he looked in to see that Ginny hadn't arrived yet. He walked in awkwardly. He had never been there before the Weasley. She was always there, reading her books that changed weekly. Draco just shrugged it off, removed his robe and sat down. He sat down and stared at the ceiling. He placed his feet on top of a table and leaned back in his chair. To his amazement, it was actually interesting. Wood crisscrossed, making a checkered look, glass in-between. There were two different colors of glass. One was black, the other was clear, which still looked black because of the night sky.  
  
The door opened to reveal Ginny. "Oh, you're already here. Sorry I'm... late" she greeted.  
  
Draco grunted in reply, still looking at the ceiling.  
  
Ginny dropped her bag on the floor. She slowly took off her robe and placed in on a table. "I guess we should get to work."  
  
"Sure. Whatever." Draco said. He took his eyes away from the ceiling, swinging his legs back onto the floor. Ginny picked up two chairs and walked toward Draco. She place one in front of him, and she sat in the other.  
  
"Alright. Let's see if you remember. Change it." Ginny commanded, her voice weak.  
  
"Into..."  
  
"The nightstand." Ginny replied.  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow at her. She didn't make a sarcastic comment like ' what do you think? We've only been working on the same thing during all these sessions! ' but she didn't.  
  
The whole lesson seemed to go on just the same. Draco gave Ginny at least fifty chances to make snide comments, but each time he was answered back with a rational reply. Her head was always down, as if she was trying to hide something. Draco was, oddly, getting sick of this. He actually liked the comebacks that the smallest Weasley threw back at him when they argued, but this was just boring. He gathered up the little amount of niceness he had inside of him to ask, "Are you all right, Weasley? You seem a little out of it."  
  
He bent down to pick up his robe. He heard Ginny sniffle. "I'm fine, Malfoy."  
  
He looked back up and watched as Ginny moped around as she picked up her robe and bag. "Right, Weasley. And I'm the tooth fairy."  
  
He saw the ends of her lips curl up as she tried to smile. "Ah. Gold star for making me imagine you in tights and a pink tutu." He heard her giggle.  
  
She tilted her head up a little bit as she smiled. He saw that her eyes were all red from crying. She realized that he noticed and hung her head back down. He swiftly walked toward her. He placed his fingers under her chin, lifting her heard. He looked at her. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
He felt her try to release her head from his grasp. He held her tightly, but making sure not to hurt her. He looked into her brown eyes. His stomach flipped over as he leaned in.  
Ginny stared into his silver eyes. She tried to move, but found that she couldn't. Her body wouldn't let her. Before she knew what was happening, her lips came in contact with Draco's. Ginny's eyes fluttered shut. Warmth filled her body, as if her past worries had disappeared. She wrapped around his neck as the kiss deepened. His arms dropped to around her waist. Ginny felt him part the kiss. She opened her eyes to find Draco staring in to her eyes.  
He was about to kiss her again, but right as their lips were about to touch, they heard the door unlock, and Ginny pulled away.  
  
She removed her hands from his neck. He, on instinct, removed his from her waist. "I'm sorry. I-I um... have to go m-meet Celeste." She scurried out of the room, leaving him standing there.  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
weeeeee! ^.^ just forewarn you people. If you don't like angst, don't read the nxt chapter, although you kinda need to...so, just beware! ^^  
  
~* missy *~ 


	4. an unforgettable night

Hihiz! Yes, I forgot all about the Quidditch stuff, I'm adding it this chapter. ^_^  
  
Oh, and if this chapter is a lil short, I'm sorry!!!  
  
Thanks to: cute-crazy-chick1//angelic_pen//dama*queen//Arella Hallo//Missy//AtrueSlytherin//August//and maranwe for reviewing! (If I misspelled anything, I'm sorry)  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter or the book Princess Nevermore. Thank you very much. Haha.  
  
Warning: this is my uh... "ANGST" chapter. ^_^ So...yeah. lolz  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~ Scene/time change.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -  
  
False Seduction/Chapter four: an unforgettable night.  
  
Two months has passed, making it already mid-November, since their notorious kiss. Neither Draco nor Virginia decided to talk about it even though it was seared into both their thoughts and dreams, taking over their minds.  
  
Ginny sat up in her four-post bed, unable to sleep. She hadn't had a good nights rest for two whole months. Celestial had fawned over the event when Ginny had told her about that day, about the kiss. Every time Ginny closed her eyes at night, she pictured his face, felt his lips upon her own.  
  
Celestial pranced through the door, happy as can be. "Hey Gin."  
  
"Hey Celeste. How'd your date with Dean go?" Dean and Celestial had been going out for about a week, and they both seemed really happy. They held hands, they kissed, and they hugged. Everything normal teenage couples did. Ginny, however, could not help but be jealous. Ron and Hermione were together, and Harry had a different girlfriend every two weeks or so.  
  
"Great!" Celestial whispered, trying not to wake up the rest of the girls. "Still can't sleep?" I shook my head. "Girl, stop obsessing over it." Celestial mentally punched herself, "I shouldn't have made you go through with your dare..."  
  
Ginny sighed, "It wasn't your fault Celeste."  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
* Shoving his hands into the pockets of his jacket, he scooted close, nudging Quinn with one shoulder. "You look great in my sister's clothes. And I like your hair unbraided, too."  
  
Quinn met his gaze. Relaxing with Adam meant she could let down her guard and say whatever she pleased, like she could with Cam. Sarah acted as though Quinn's "mistakes" were meant for her own personal embarrassment.  
  
Adam reached for her hand. "I really like you." His words were soft compared to shouts coming from the field.  
  
Quinn took a breath to calm the fluttering in her chest. 'He's holding my hand!' "I like you, too," she whispered.  
  
The noise on the field now seemed far away. The whole world consisted of only them, right here, right now.  
  
He slipped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her close. With one finger he traced her cheek, stopping at her lips. "When did you start wearing lipstick?"  
  
"It was your sister's idea. She --"  
  
Before Quinn could finish, Adam kissed her, gently, slowly, sending a rush of warmth through her, chasing away autumn's chill.  
  
Her first kiss  
  
She wanted this moment to last forever - as before - but this time she was careful not to wish it away. *  
  
Draco had stayed in the Slytherin dungeons this morning, skipping breakfast. He wasn't looking forward to Transfiguration. Potions was bad enough that she sat right in front of him, but in Transfiguration she was there next to him. Whenever he breathed, he smelled her tantalizing perfume. Whenever he looked at her, he was spellbound. News had traveled that the Hufflepuff's were throwing a party, just like the Ravenclaws had before. Draco told himself he wouldn't fall for Ginny's stupid trick again.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Celestial dragged a sluggish Virginia toward the Gryffindor table for dinner. Ginny plopped down next to Harry. "Ugh..."  
  
"What's wrong, Gin?" Harry asked.  
  
"Tired...headache..." Ginny put her head on the table, as if to fall asleep.  
  
"Didn't sleep good last night again?" Hermione asked from across the table.  
  
"It's not that I didn't sleep good. I didn't sleep at all..." Ginny commented, "Snape took advantage of it and bit my head off during potions today."  
  
Celestial wore a crooked grin, "What happened?"  
  
Ron swallowed a sip of milk, "He pretty much called on her every time her head was down in class, which was all but like...ten minutes. Really Gin, get some sleep."  
  
"Tried. Can't," was all Ginny could get out. She grabbed a piece of bread and bit off it, slowly chewing. Her eyes had dark bags under them, her eyelids drooping.  
  
"Well, here's some exciting news." Celestial started. Ginny slowly turned her head to face her best friend. "Hufflepuff's throwing a party tomorrow night."  
  
Harry snorted. "Hufflepuff? What's their party going to be like? Girls on one side, boys on the other?"  
  
All of them but Ginny, who was too tired, started laughing. They stifled their laughter as Professor Dumbledore stood up, "Ladies and gentlemen, I have a quick announcement. As you suspect, Quidditch season is starting. Tryouts will start two weeks from now. The first game will be Gryffindor/Slytherin a week after winter holiday is over. That is all." Dumbledore sat down.  
  
"What fun." Harry said sarcastically. Judging tryouts was one of his least favorite things to do. Many of them were just playing around; only one out of ten people that tried out were serious in trying out for the team. "You guys want to come help me judge? We need two beaters and a chaser."  
  
"Sure," Ginny replied, "not like we got anything better to do next week." Celestial and Ron agreed. Hermione, however, said no, being that she wasn't on the team. She decided to study. "Ugh...This day gets better and better. Time to deal with Malfoy." She slowly got up from the bench, and dragged herself out of the Great Hall.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Ginny sat herself in the Transfiguration room waiting for Draco to arrive. She rested her head on her arms, which were folded on the table. "Tired, Weasel?" she heard a familiar voice say.  
  
Ginny raised her head to see Draco. "What do you think, Malfoy?"  
  
Draco noticed the bags under her eyes, "Sorry..."  
  
"You apologized." Ginny said with a slight smile.  
  
"So?" Draco said, sounding offensive.  
  
"Geez, I've just never heard you apologize to anyone." Ginny rolled her eyes, "Let's get this over with."  
  
"Before we get started, I know you're probably going to ask me to go to the Hufflepuff 'party' with you, and I'm definitely saying no to this one, no matter what you do." Ginny looked at him with her drooping eyes, "Ravenclaw was alright, but Hufflepuff? No way in hell."  
  
Ginny sighed, "Fine, but I'm not tutoring you that day."  
  
"What will McGonagall say about that, Weasel?"  
  
She glared, "I'm coming, but not teaching. Bring something to occupy your attention, okay Malfoy?"  
  
Draco grunted in reply.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Ginny stepped into the Transfiguration room the next night quite energized. She had gotten sleep last night. Even though it was only five hours, it felt good.  
  
"Since I'm depriving you of your chance to be at a party, I guess I should be the least bit civilized toward you." Draco offered.  
  
"Thanks." Ginny walked toward a corner and propped open a book.  
  
Neither talked to each other for about twenty minutes. The only noise was from Ginny's book when she turned the pages periodically and Draco's playing cards that he was playing with. Both had gotten bored with their activities. Ginny, unfortunately, had chosen a very boring book to bring that night, whereas Draco only knew one single player playing card game.  
  
"Weasley. Come play cards with me. Solitaire's getting a bit boring."  
  
"Why should I?" Ginny asked, trying to concentrate on her book.  
  
"It's not like you're actually reading your book. You haven't flipped the page in at least five minutes, which is a long time considering that's a very small sized book."  
  
"What if I'm just a slow reader?"  
  
"You know, as well as I do, that you're not."  
  
Ginny groaned in defeat and closed her book. She slowly made her way towards the middle of the classroom where Draco was.  
  
"You do know how to play cards, right?" Draco asked, shuffling the cards.  
  
"Obviously, Malfoy."  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
They both were getting bored. They had played speed, goldfish, old maid, stress, war, Egyptian, crazy eights, and many other games.  
  
"What's another game to play?" Draco asked.  
  
"Know how to play poker, Malfoy?"  
  
"Who doesn't know how to play poker?" Draco glared.  
  
"It was just a question." Ginny glared back.  
  
Ten rounds of poker later...   
  
"Poker's boring if you can't gamble, but you wouldn't know that, would you, Weasel?" Draco smirked. "You have nothing to gamble with."  
  
"Do you always have to bring that up, Malfoy? And it doesn't even matter, we're got some money now thanks to Fred and George's joke-shop."  
  
"Ah, yes. That store..." Draco rolled his eyes.  
  
"At least my brothers could invent something, unlike you. You probably couldn't invent something if it danced naked in front of you, painted itself bright pink and sung 'inventions are here'" Ginny threw back. "Do you have anything to gamble with right now?"  
  
"Not really. I brought some drinks. Loser drinks, if you willing."  
  
"Why wouldn't I be willing?"  
  
"Don't know. You just don't seem to be the drinking type." Draco stated.  
  
"What drinks did you bring?" Ginny asked, annoyance in her voice.  
  
"Butterbeer." Draco stated. ' More or less... ' He thought in his mind.  
  
"I'm willing to drink that. Fine. Let's play."  
  
Draco dealt the cards, five each. Ginny placed one card to the side and drew one from the deck (a/n: if this isn't exactly how one plays poker, I'm sorry. I don't really know the rules of poker. But there's a reason I chose poke. *snicker*) Draco discarded two and drew another two. Both discarded cards they didn't need and redrew new ones.  
  
"What you got, Weasel?"  
  
Ginny glared, "Would you PLEASE stop calling me Weasel or by my last name. I HAVE a name, you know."  
  
"So do I."  
  
"So if I call you Draco, you'll call me by my real name?"  
  
"Sure, Virginia." Draco said. He felt weird calling her by her first name. "What do you have?"  
  
"Three of a kind." Ginny said, placing her cards, face up, on the ground.  
  
"I win. Full house." Draco smirked while taking a bottle out of his bag, handing it to her.  
  
Ginny opened it. "How much do I have to drink?"  
  
"Half I guess. I got quite a lot."  
  
Ginny shrugged and chugged half of the bottle. She squeezed her eyes shut then blinked, as if trying to focus her eyes. "This is NOT butterbeer, Draco."  
  
"Of course it is. It's just got about three times as much alcohol as normal." Draco smirked.  
  
"You blasted idiot!" she practically yelled. She had never been drunk before and hadn't realized yelling would make her head hurt so much (a/n: and if this doesn't really happen when you're drunk, I'm sorry. I've never been drunk before.)  
  
Draco just sneered, although he was feeling sort of sorry for the girl. Wait? What was he thinking? Why should he feel sorry for poor little Weasley? But before he knew what he was doing he heard himself say, "Fine, to make it even, I'll drink one and a half, okay? Since I'm used to the alcohol percentage." Ginny just glared. Draco finished off the rest of bottle that Ginny had drunk out of and drained another one. He heard Ginny giggle. Apparently the alcohol had finally gotten to her brain.  
  
They played another two rounds of drunken poker. "This is getting boring." Ginny exclaimed. Draco nodded in agreement.  
  
Draco smirked as an idea sparked in his mind. "How about we spice things up a bit."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Draco grinned maliciously. "Strip poker."  
  
"Are you crazy?"  
  
"Of course not. I'm drunk, but not crazy."  
  
"Pretty the same thing." Ginny said, her words were starting to slur.  
  
"You should be talking. You're more drunk than I am."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Fine you'll play? Or fine you're more drunk than I am."  
  
She hesitated before speaking, but eventually found herself saying, "Both I guess."  
  
"Alright. You have to win three rounds to make the other person take something off." Ginny nodded in assurance.  
  
Draco shuffled the cards and dealt each of them five cards. Ginny won the first game with a full house, Draco the second and the third, and Ginny the fourth.  
  
Ginny giggled. She didn't have anything in her hand, but her drunken state she wasn't jumpy at all. She had a 2, 5, 7, 10 and a Q.  
  
"Whatcha got?" Draco said, hoping she didn't have anything special.  
  
Ginny burst out laughing, "Absolutely nothing! But my highest card's a queen."  
  
"Impossible." Draco muttered, his words still quite slurred.  
  
"What's impossible?"  
  
Draco showed her his hand, his highest card was a 9. "It's just your bloody luck."  
  
"Probably Malfoy. But you decided these rules. You have to take something off."  
  
"Fine." Draco got up and removed his robes, happy that he had forgotten about it before. He held it out and dropped it to the floor, staring at Ginny with a straight face.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
They continued playing on and on. Ginny had lost the second round, but laughed when she took off her earring. Draco protested that that wasn't the least bit fair. Virginia battle back with the excuse that she was, indeed, taking it off and it was part of her ensemble.  
  
Draco watched as Ginny removed her blouse. His eyesight being sort of blurry, he felt around for another bottle of butterbeer. He took a swig and slammed the bottle back down on the floor. Virginia had lost her sense of judgment when she drank the first half bottle of butterbeer, making her poker skills really suck. Even though she had at least twice as much clothing as Draco, this including all her jewelry of course, she only had her underwear, bra and her shorts, whereas Draco still had on his boxers, pants and buttoned shirt.  
  
Ginny giggled, "You know," she scooted forward and stopped a half foot away from Draco and smiled, "you're really cute when you're nervous."  
  
"I'm not nervous." Draco stated. Both were drunk, and only partly knew what they were doing.  
  
"Yes, you are." Ginny whispered, looking at the floor.  
  
Draco grabbed her chin and stared into her unfocused eyes. His grip was tight but gentle. Her brown eyes, now looking darker, stared into Draco's silver ones. Draco's mind spun around and around in his head. He lowered his head and placed his lips on her. It was quick and concise, but still filled with passion. He pulled away. Draco blinked as Ginny stared at him, a confused look on her face.  
  
"Dra--" before she could finish, Ginny found Draco's lips on hers once again. She responded quickly, wrapping her arms around his neck, her hands playing with his untidy hair. Draco found his hand remove her chin and slide down to join the other around her waist, pulling her up against his body.  
  
Ginny felt Draco wrap his arms around her waist. His tongue glazed over her lips, making her gasp. She felt his tongue taunt hers. He deepened the kiss, making her thank god she was sitting down. His tongue explored her mouth, making her heart beat faster and harder. Ginny felt the little self- control she had left disappear hoping Draco still had some. To her downside, his had left long ago.  
  
Her hands left his hair, and grazed his arms. They soon found the button to his shirt. She fumbled with the buttons, but eventually they came undone. Both were in some kind of trance, acting only on instinct.  
  
They both heard a clicking noise, signaling that the door was now unlocked and they were free to leave. They were snapped out of their trance. Ginny was the first to come to her senses. She pushed Draco away, gasping for air. "Oh lord..." She stared at Draco for a moment.  
  
They both scrambled for their clothes, stumbling over their own feet, their equilibrium out of wack. Ginny stuffed all her clothes in her messenger bag and swung her robe on her. She started for the door but was stopped by Draco, who grabbed her arm. He swung her around and stared deep into her eyes. He kissed her again, but she quickly shoved him away, and bolting out the door.  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Ginny stormed into the sixth year dormitories and rushed onto her bed. "Holy shit..."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
^.^ hahaha. That's so lame, but hey. lolz. newayz, that's it for now. More later.  
  
Questions though, I've been reading a lot of fics..and I'm confused. What's with Draco being called Ferret? If someone could answer that for me, I'd be eternally grateful!  
  
~* missy *~ 


	5. obsession over love

Hihiz! Thanks to everyone who kindly answered my question, you guys rock! ^_^ and yes, I do realize that that hour and a half was quite long, but if you do take into consideration the length of a poker game without much gambling. There were no folds, raises, and stuff like that. Card games aren't long. Trust me, I love to play them. ^.^ newayz, on with the story hm?  
  
Oh, and sorry for the long wait. I'm not good with all the lovey-dovey stuff. Haha. So...yeah.  
  
Warning: This is the FLUFF chapter! Hahaha. And I'm sorry if it's really short!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the things that you've never heard of. haha  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
"EEK!" Celestial squealed in the middle of breakfast the next day, making everybody turn their heads to look at them.  
  
"Shut up, Celeste!" Ginny exclaimed, sending glares at those who were watching them, making them draw back their stares, "I already have a headache from drinking too much yesterday, I don't need one from you."  
  
"Sorry, but you gotta admit it's pretty exciting!"  
  
"For you, not me. I made out with Draco Malfoy." Ginny said, trying to sound disgusted. She could feel his eyes on her, sending a tingly feeling up her spine. She just didn't exactly know where he was. She glanced around the Great Hall. Celestial, being the observant person she is, noticed.  
  
"The Slytherin table is behind you. And yes, he's staring at you." Ginny growled, attempting to hide herself by putting her head on the table and trying to act small. "Not working."  
  
"Sometimes I swear you're telepathic..." Ginny muttered. Celestial just grinned.  
  
~ Draco ~  
  
He studied the Gryffindor table. Even though they were brainless and very uninteresting, his table wasn't any better. He watched Ginny's back as she kept talking to an Asian girl sitting across from her, most likely her friend. She seemed to have a headache, making her keep putting her head down on the table. Her friend kept giggling.  
  
He gritted his teeth and felt his hand ball up into a fist as he noticed that Potter was staring at Ginny. His stomach lurched in disgust as he happened to come upon Weasel [ meaning Ron ] and Granger sending looks to each other. Two other guys were deep into conversation.  
  
"Draco?" Draco turned his head only to find horribly grotesque Pansy Parkinson herself. "What are you doing?" her voice was high-pitched and very annoying, "you're staring at the Gryffindor table. Are you crazy?"  
  
"Of course not, Pansy. I'm trying to find their weaknesses. Why the hell else would I be staring at the annoying prats?" Draco drawled.  
  
"You're so smart!" Pansy exclaimed, trying to wrap her arms around Draco. However, he noticed this and didn't give her a chance to. He stood up and left the Great Hall.  
  
~ Tutoring session ~  
  
Ginny stumbled into the Transfiguration classroom and slumped down in a chair, rubbing her temples with her fingers. She had just barely gotten through her classes. Luckily for her, she didn't have potions, although Professor McGonagall was very disappointed when she wasn't paying attention to her boring lectures.  
  
"You seemed out of it during Transfiguration today." Draco stated from the doorway, making Ginny jump a little.  
  
"Why do you care?" Ginny asked sending him a death glare.  
  
"I know that glare. You've been hanging around me too much," Draco smirked, adding, "not that it's a bad thing."  
  
"Yeah. And being that this major headache is all your fault, I think it IS a bad thing."  
  
Draco rolled his eyes. He opened his bag and pulled out a small beaker. "Drink. Helps hangovers."  
  
Ginny's eyes softened "So that's how you got through your classes."  
  
"More or less. It doesn't take away the pain, just dulls it. You'll still have to concentrate on what you're doing more than usual, although I know that will be very hard." He said, winking at her.  
  
She drank the potion. "Ha ha ha. That's impossible. Although I do have a question for you."  
  
Draco narrowed his eyes, knowing this wasn't good. "What?"  
  
"About last night..."  
  
Before she could finish, Draco interrupted. "Ugh. How did I know I would have to talk to you about that today?"  
  
"Maybe because it was awkward and totally uncalled for!" Ginny stood up.  
  
"Why are you getting so mad? It's not like you didn't like it."  
  
Ginny blushed, but Draco couldn't tell if it was from anger, or from embarrassment. "Well maybe I did like it, but it was still uncalled for and I DON'T like surprises."  
  
"I'll make a mental note of never giving you a surprise party." Noticing the confused look on her face, Draco mentally slapped himself. He shouldn't have said that.  
  
"Why would you ever even CONSIDER giving me a party?"  
  
Draco thought fast, but was stumped. "I don't know. It was just the first thing that popped in my mind. Do you have to be such a complete prat over this?"  
  
"Excuse me? I'M being the prat?"  
  
"Yes! Just admit it!"  
  
"Admit what, Draco?" Ginny said, eyes narrowed, malice in her voice.  
  
And with that, he kissed her. It was filled with emotion and passion. Ginny tried to resist, but hopelessly failed. . Ginny felt like she was flying, her spirit was free. Draco felt like he was on fire.  
  
He was the one that ended the kiss, although not after a long time. He just stared at her. The look in his eyes was hazy, unable to decipher. "Don't tell me you didn't feel that."  
  
"And if I did?"  
  
"Then you shouldn't deny it."  
  
"Maybe I want to deny it. Maybe I don't want to get murdered this young by my own family."  
  
"Love is complicated, Ginny. Most would risk everything for it."  
  
"But this is different, Draco. I may love you, but I love my family dearly as well. I don't want to risk losing my family. I can't imagine choosing between."  
  
"Then we'll let you have both."  
  
"How is that possible?"  
  
"What if I try being nice?"  
  
Ginny's eyes narrowed once again. "Is that even possible?"  
  
Draco chuckled. "I guess we'll have to find out."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
The next night, Draco and Ginny decided to have a "secret" relationship. They decided to tell the only person that either one of them trusted, which was Celestial. Draco, however, was still very cautious of her.  
  
"Can you cover for me, Celeste?" Ginny pleaded. There was a Hogsmeade trip this weekend, and Ginny was planning on spending it secretly with Draco. After a whole lot of begging and pleading later, Celestial finally agreed.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
* Mondo seemed startled by her direct question. His blue-green eyes clouded as he placed a wrinkled hand on her arm. "Forgive me, child, if I've made you feel unwanted. You are more than welcome to share our home."  
  
He hesitated, as if the words were painful to express. "I only wish you would not spend so much time with Adam."  
  
"But why? Adam and I truly care for each other."  
  
Mondo's hand jerked away. He rose with such abruptness, the juice in Quinn's goblet spilled. Swiftly he gathered the parchment from the table.  
  
With his back to Quinn, he spoke in an emotion-choked voice, "If I could be Melikar for one brief moment, I'd cast a spell over you and Adam that was so powerful, you'd never be able to bear the sight of one another." *  
  
~ Celestial POV ~  
  
Their relationship's been going on for about three weeks already. [ Yes, time jump. SORRY ] I was getting VERY tired of hearing about everything Draco did for Ginny. Amazingly, he was actually a very sweet guy. Not that I cared, I had my own off and on relationships with the hot guys in Hogwarts. But I could hardly get in a normal conversation from Ginny. Hell, I could barely get in a conversation with her period. It was always, Draco did this, or Draco did that. You'd think they were getting married or something. It was still a "secret", which was pretty amazing with the gossip queen normally clinging to the prince of the relationship. [ Draco ]  
  
It was now the second week of December and the winter holiday was coming up. From the wonderful mouth of Ginny Weasley, I learned that she was terribly sad that she was staying at Hogwarts for the holiday and Draco was going home. I had a hard time keeping my happiness down when Ginny told her. Maybe I could actually talk to Ginny without being bombarded with useless, unwanted information. In a way, I guess I could say I'm jealous about what they have. They love each other, or so they say. But I guess I can see it in their eyes that they are definitely infatuated by each other.  
  
However, the most important part about being a couple and being in love is trust. My mind pondered as a plan arose. Shall I test the strength of their trust? I knew if one of them didn't trust the other, their relationship would crumble. My mind turned away from that thought without a moment's hesitation and without a look back. I was determined to put my plan into action.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
la dee da!! ^.^ don't you like my...cliffhanger? Is that a cliffhanger? I can't tell when they are and when they're not because some fics say they have a cliffhanger and I'm like ' where is it?! ' haha. Newayz, plz review. I know this is a really short chapter, but I'm not good with the sappy/fluff stuff. -_- I'm rlly sorry. but please review. I hope the next chapter will be longer... 


End file.
